Marvel vs Capcom 4; Collide Time!
Starter Marvel Characters Iron Man Wolverine Black Panther Spider-Man Captain America Deadpool Cyclops Iceman Doctor Doom Storm Thor Starter Capcom Characters Morrigan Ryu Chris Dante Trish Wesker Rebecca MegaMan Zero Viewtiful Joe Arthur Unlockable Characters Nightcrawler X-23 Hawkeye Captain Blue Jill Valentine Akuma Dark Phoenix(Main Boss) Hulk Roll Italics = Downloadable Bold=Have to defeat in Story Mode Story Plot All heroes and villains again gather in New York as requested by Captain America.Dark Phoenix is planning to rule the planet and only 3 can go while the others protect.They also sent out a team of X-23,Hawkeye,Captain Blue,Jill Valentine,Hulk and Roll(If downloable) to see if the places ahead were safe. Dark Phoenix has already made clones of everyone except herself,Akuma,and Nightcrawler.She goes hunting to find Nightcrawler so she can clone him.Meanwhile the selected 3 fight Cloned Wolverine,Cloned X-23,and Cloned Jill Valentine.The safety team are all then captured except Captain Blue and Hawkeye.Hawkeye and Captain Blue run all the way to where Nightcrawler is. They ask Nightcrawler for help who says yes.Meanwhile the 3 defeat the first 3 clones only to face 9 more clones.They finally meet Akuma(Dark Phoenix's partner) who cloned himself 3 times(The real one is always last and stronger but slower) they defeat Akuma who isn't heard from again. Then Dark Phoenix gets to Nightcrawler,Hawkeye,and Captain Blue.She captured Hawkeye easily but Nightcrawler and Captain Blue put up a fight.Dark Phoenix partners up with an Albert Wesker clone.The player fights as Nightcrawler and Cpt. Blue(The only 2v2 match).They defeat Dark Phoenix for the first time but have to fight 3 more clones and then 3 more. Finally Dark Phoenix flees looking for Akuma.The player now gets a distress call from Nightcrawler.X-23,Jill,and Hulk/Roll(If downloaded) are missing which the 3 players can now switch players.They have to fight a Spider-Man,Captain America,and Deadpool clone.After they win they free the captured people and can switch again. Nightcrawler is still the only one not cloned so you have to play as him when against the Iron Man clone due to knowing everyone's moves since the clones except Nightcrawler's.After Nightcrawler's defeats it they find Dark Phoenix who sends the rest of the clones which the player fights.They she finally fights you. You have to pick 3 players for the fight.(If you use Nightcrawler you pick your assist but if not Nightcrawler or Roll(If downloaded) have to be your assist.You pick from Nightcrawler or Roll.)After the player defeats Dark Phoenix, you see what happens. Dark Phoenix collaspes on the floor, and Cyclops tries to get her but is held back by Wolverine.Hawkeye then comments on what happened.Nightcrawler then sees the nearly dead Jean Grey and wonders how was she really Jean Grey.All the X-Men take it tough, especially Wolverine and Cyclops.Spider-Man gets everyone in the picture so they could be on the Daily Bugle. Hulk(If downloaded),Wesker,Cyclops,Wolverine,and X-23 aren't in the picture due to not wanting to be in it.Then Trish challenges Nightcrawler to a rematch fight after Trish's ending from Marvel vs Capcom 3 and they both fight and Dante is shocked when Trish loses.Deadpool laughs and Trish fights him.Everything is back to normal, Wolverine then comments. Category:Video Games